poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Medic (class)
Medic When battling, a pokemon is commonly injured which requires a visit to a pokemon center shortly afterward. Breeders who start practicing basic medical work can find a warm welcome to any traveling party. Routes that last a few days can see no form of medical attention for a trainer’s pokemon, which can potentially kill a severally poisoned or injured pokemon. A Medic can treat wounded and afflicted pokemon at the cost of some medical supplies and herbs that earth gives them from the surrounding area. Cross Classing Enduring Soul: Medic, 14 STR , 16 CON 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Medic Gifted Features 'Treat Minor Wounds' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Pay 100 then heal the target 20 HP. 'Calming Herbs' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A Paralyzed Pokemon. Effect: Pay 100 then roll 1d20. If your roll added to your WIS modifier exceeds 10, the target is no longer Paralyzed. Medic Features 'Diluting Herbs' Prerequisites: Medic, 14 WIS Trainer Action League Illegal Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A Poisoned Pokemon. Effect: Pay 100 then roll 1d20. If your roll added to your WIS modifier exceeds 10, the target is no longer Poisoned. 'Freezing Herbs' Prerequisites: Medic, 16 WIS Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A Burnt Pokemon. Effect: Pay 100 then roll 1d20. If your roll added to your WIS modifier exceeds 10, the target is no longer Burnt. 'Herbs Mixer' Prerequisites: Medic, 3 Medic Features with the word Herbs in the title Free Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A Roll made while using an Herbs Medic Feature. Effect: You may re-roll the roll made while using a Feature with Herbs, once. You may not target the same Feature more then once per its use. If the roll fails after using Herbs Mixer, you will need to pay the Feature’s price again before using Herbs Mixer to target that Feature again. 'Restore Strength' Prerequisites: Medic, 14 WIS Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A Pokemon. Effect: Pay 1500 . Treat the target pokemon as if they have not used any Center Frequency Moves since their last Pokemon Center visit. 'Stabilize' Prerequisites: Medic Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A Trainer. Effect: When a Trainer suffered an injury that renders them immobile due to a broken bone, a torn ligament, etc. or is constantly losing HP pay 550 . The Trainer’s HP stops falling and they can be moved again, they will still need assistance moving. 'Thawing Herbs' Prerequisites: Medic, 17 WIS Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A Frozen Pokemon. Effect: Pay 100 then roll 1d20. If your roll added to your WIS modifier exceeds 10, the target is no longer Frozen. 'Treat Major Wounds' Prerequisites: Medic, Treat Wounds, 16 WIS Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Pay 300 then heal the target 80 HP. 'Treat Wounds' Prerequisites: Medic At-Will Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Pay 200 then heal the target 40 HP. 'Waking Herbs' Prerequisites: Medic, 15 WIS Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A Pokemon who is Asleep. Effect: Pay 100 then roll 1d20. If your roll added to your WIS modifier exceeds 10, the target is no longer Asleep. 'Won’t Die On Me' Prerequisites: Medic, 22 WIS Free Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Trainer or pokemon who failed their Death saving throw. Effect: Pay 1500 . They may re-roll that savings throw and subtract 5 from their roll if you target a trainer or subtract 25 if you target a pokemon. 'Won’t Die On Me +' Prerequisites: Medic, Won’t Die On Me Free Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Trainer or pokemon who failed their Death saving throw. Effect: Pay 1000 . They may re-roll that savings throw and subtract your Wisdom Stat from their roll. This Feature replaces Won’t Die On Me. Category:Breeder Advanced Classes